


【路人x米扎】星星太阳

by JIAyin



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: 路人x米扎 PWP/R18米扎无意识/神智不清/意识混乱注意左位视角代入，第一人称注意20201213-1217 JY“我以为他搞清楚状况后就会立刻开始拳打脚踢，于是空出的手握住他的手腕，半跪的膝盖顶住他的大腿，随时准备强压着他继续承受这场性事。”
Kudos: 2





	【路人x米扎】星星太阳

我看他很久了。

从他跌跌撞撞地撑开木门将摇晃并被雨水浸透的身躯挤进我的酒馆时开始；一个青年的，意识模糊的男孩，像是已经在其他地方喝过一次酒那样轻飘飘的哼着某个不知名的调子，不稳的步伐载着他在吧台正中央的位置前坐下，半梦半醒地东张西望着打量起四周。一个店员走过去问他是否需要服务，他迷糊地昂起头，被雨水晕开不少的、深色夸张的眼线和带着金色亮片的眼影把对方吓了一跳。他抱着胳膊半瘫在吧台上，咧起嘴朝店员笑了一下；笑得金灿灿的，就像他那头还在不断向下滴水的金发。

店员又对他呼唤几声，却除了他不停笑着嘟囔着说出的几句零散的“拿酒、更多酒”的字词意外什么也听不清楚。于是他走过来埋怨地询问我是否要把这个醉汉赶出去，反正他身上也不像有钱的样儿，店员扫了两眼青年陈旧掉色的大衣和蹚着泥土的裤腿，向我小声建议到。

但我只能目不转睛的盯着那个孩子微卷的乱蓬发丝，仿佛目光被水泥砌在那里，并竖起手掌示意店员住嘴和退下。年轻而活泼。这是冲进我脑海的第一个句子，以两个简单却强烈的词组组成。他藏在浓艳廉价的眼妆下的双眼是被乌云遮挡的星辰——我看着青年昏沉地枕着胳膊趴在吧台上的样子想到。而他的头发就像太阳的碎片，或是某种鸟雀的羽毛。无论如何都过于耀眼。

“酒。”我的喉咙又些干，嗓音低而撕裂地向一旁的店员吩咐：“给他拿酒。”他很诧异，像是想要再追加几个问题那样望向我，看到我盯着青年的，过于赤裸的直勾勾的目光后却闭了嘴，认命的从架子上拿下玻璃杯打了满满一杯冒着泡泡的啤酒摞在青年面前。男孩瞬间醒了似的，发出一声雀跃的欢呼，像在荒漠中干渴了几天的人见到水源似的争分夺秒地往喉咙里灌，直到过多的酒水从嘴和杯子里溢出来，顺着下颌嘀嘀嗒嗒淌在桌面上。

酒杯空了，青年体内的力量仿佛也一同耗地干干净净。他重新倚到桌子上，头歪斜着用面颊抵着粗糙的木头，花费很大力气睁开眼睛，透过空荡荡的玻璃杯去看自己抬起的手。我这才发现他的拳头里攥着一叠皱皱巴巴的纸，被雨水糊成乱糟糟的一团，粘粘在一块儿，上面印刷的线条和墨汁晕开来，我隐约地辨识出上面的五线谱，那些手写的音符却已经一个也看不清。青年甩了谱纸两下，希望将纸张挣开捋平，当然没能得到理想的效果。他随即有些没落地放下手，眼睫垂下去，湿漉漉地像要眨出泪珠，像个伤心的小朋友，细软的头发让他看上去那样乖顺。

他突然低低唱起什么来，因为意识不清而没有将嘴完全张开，十分含糊的咬字带着一个个音节粘稠地从嘴里漫出来。我离他略有些远，想为了听清楚而走近些，青年却从位置上直起身子，挥着手里的铺子开始大声颂歌，店里的目光瞬间都向他投去，店员终于忍无可忍地扯着他的外套将他从椅子上拽起来，夺走他仍在手中不停挥舞着的乐谱，询问青年是否有足够的钱来支付他在这里消费。对方愣了一下，随后反应过来，生气地嚷了两句，从衣服的内兜中掏出一沓受潮的纸钱狠狠拍在吧台上，竖了一下衣领就头也不回地从店里大步迈了出去。太阳和星星随即从我的视野中消失。

一边的店员点了点手里的货币，随后招呼着店里的客人收回看热闹的视线。他刚转过来要向我说点什么，却被我一把抓起青年没从他手里拿回的乐谱，抄起在衣帽架上挂着的外衣就推开店门冲出去追随男孩渐远的步伐。不停歇的雨下的比他踏入酒馆时更大，水滴密集地争先恐后着坠毁在维也纳的街头，将我身上来自屋内壁炉的暖意打散。但这无关紧要；如果我能够触及到太阳，谁又会需要火源的温暖。

临近日落的大雨天，行人不能算多，我轻易地瞄见那个走在我前方不出十米的身影。将手中几张皱皱巴巴的纸塞进大衣里，我快步轻声地跟随着青年摇晃着的步伐，拐进了几条错综的小巷；他明显不认路，也没有意图去识别自己的所在与目的地，迈出的每一步都要比上一次更加不稳和沉重，仿佛疲惫、醉意，连同雨水的重量都太难承受，随时要将单薄的人影击垮。走到一处狭小静谧的巷尾时，他终于支撑不住那具空洞无力的身躯，委屈难受地从鼻腔中哼哼两声，挨着墙倒下蜷缩起来，闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱，当我走过去附身轻轻叫他时，只是无力地把头偏向一旁，意识恍惚到快要昏睡过去。

正合我意。

我把他随身体的拢缩而皱起的大衣扯平了些，随后将他的上半身从积着泥水的地上扶起来，让他靠着墙，又将他靠拢的双腿分开，握着脚踝把他的右腿拉开到我的左侧。他的呼吸很重，昏沉地半只脚踏入梦境，已经没有力气再去做任何劳动了，对于我的摆弄即便有些下意识的抗拒却也无力反抗，任由我将他的身体一点点打开，一瞬间竟让人产生些他十分乖顺配合的错觉。

雨还在接连不断地下，我怕他冷，因此只解开他的皮带，勾着他的外裤和底裤一同往下剥了几寸，衬衫也只掀开一点，没有往下脱。见他还有些冷地打着颤，就把大衣脱了罩在他身上；我本来就高他不少，衣服也比他大上几号，他又本能地缩进温暖的布料里，被地上的泥弄的脏兮兮地，活像是盖上被子的动物幼崽，几近可怜。我于是顺着他衬衫的底部摸进去，开始顺他的脊背，他却像是被我的温度吓到一样躲了一下，几秒后又立马挨回去，无意识地从嗓子里咕哝出几声喟叹，几乎有些好笑：我的太阳却将我的体温当作赖以生存的热源。

我让左手停留在他的腰背上，右手探下去触他的后庭，准备切入正题。他显然不大熟悉这种触摸，有些戒备地蜷起腿，却又被我在他背上的安抚弄的松懈下来。这种深僻的巷子当然没有润滑油，我只能小心翼翼地一点点开拓他的甬道，一根手指探进去轻缓地按着肠壁，等他在我指腹上的吸附感减少后才加入第二根。他从鼻腔里哼着，嘴唇时不时动一下，发出十分细小的声音，但没有清醒。直到我把自己勃发的性器抵在穴口上，那双眼睛仍紧闭着，躲在被雨水和冷汗糊开的神色眼线和金色亮片下。

我开始把阴茎往里推。第一次受到这种侵犯的肠道无法适应，我只能借着扩张时开辟出的缝隙硬生生向前推进。他有点不适，稍有些被唤醒，含糊地念着某个单词，挣扎时的动作幅度变得更大，三番五次将我的大衣甩开，我索性在他一侧的墙壁上撑起一条胳膊，把衣服挂在上面，好歹能挡些风。在他的肠道中进出了几下，我终于找到那块敏感的软肉。他的阴茎很快有了反应，半勃起地稍吐出些前液，有时在我挺身时被粗糙的外裤刮到，其主人就低声呻楚，同我一起变得粗重的喘息中夹杂着渴望。他可能很快就会醒，我想着。但想与星辰缠绵就必定要付出代价，我早就不为此惧怕了。

我在进入时亲吻他，首先是颈侧，然后咬开胸前的几颗扣子，在肌肤上留下浅淡的、很快就会消散的痕迹。他好像很喜欢我这样做，每当我抽离时就向前耸动，抬起腰用自己的胸脯来贴我的唇。我去舔他的耳廓时他却会本能地抖一下，随后痒痒似的在我的颈窝处乱蹭，双腿不大安分地开始挪动。终于，在我戏剧性地要去亲他的嘴唇时，他吭叽着睁开了眼睛，一对无法聚焦的瞳孔试图锁定些什么，看上去有点困惑。

我以为他搞清楚状况后就会立刻开始拳打脚踢，于是空出的手握住他的手腕，半跪的膝盖顶住他的大腿，随时准备强压着他继续承受这场性事。意料之外的是，他只是稍稍抬了抬头，眨了眨眼，又迷离地看了看我们下身交合的地方，像刚学会走路的幼儿意外目睹了父母间的床第之事，即便真切地看着也无法理解，纯洁地过分。他喝太多酒了，我想。虽然睁了眼却还完全没醒过来，理智与常识一同短了路，甚至受到了来自陌生人的侵犯也不知道反抗。

我放慢速度，舔吻起他脖侧，让他有机会和缓。他对我的冲撞似乎彻底没了抵触，手指攥着我的衣服下摆和他自己此刻松垮在膝间的裤子，垂着眼睛微张着嘴喘气，每被撞一下就轻轻叫一声，悦耳而乖顺，像只养在宫廷中的百灵鸟。我并不奇怪他当时手中为什么拿着谱子。

我正想着，突然发现他嗓子里开始哼鸣着什么；不仅是之前的呻吟，而是加上了什么调调。我抬起头，发现我的大衣内袋中有几卷纸斜出来，而他正靠着墙偏头冲着它们。那是他的谱子。他正唱着上面谱写出的歌，眼睛半眯着，音符鲜明而活泼的音符从他的双唇中跳出。我暂时停了动作，把耳朵凑近他的嘴唇，去听清歌词：

Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
用唇边深深的吻  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
将我纹在你胸前

我有些被逗笑了，觉得这首歌到挺应景。他发现我停止了动作，歌声也逐渐迟滞下来，转过头有些迷茫地瞧我，那种神志不清的单纯漫灌出来，几乎让我被击中。我按住他的膝窝，一面继续动作一面去亲吻他的眉角，他就仿佛获救了似的，突然攀上我的肩膀和一侧手臂，急促地喘息着，闭眼将头埋进我的前胸，我才发现他像害怕一样在轻轻颤动。

这过于纯粹的依赖与寻求帮助的动作几乎同那眼神一样令人良心受谴，但我无法停下，只能取下那几张乐谱塞进他的左手，又捧起他的脸，看着那对无辜的瞳孔轻声问他：“刚刚那首歌很好听……能继续唱吗？”

他眨了眨眼，随后像是这要求救了他一命那样拼命地点着头，我继续开始在他身体里顶弄时，他就一刻也不敢耽搁那般开始哼唱：

Divine  
我神圣  
Candide libertine  
而又放荡的女神啊  
Ce soir je viens  
今晚我不请自来  
M'inviter dans ton lit  
快邀我入榻缠绵

是个很明亮乐调，很适合他的声音。我迟疑几秒，看他已经全盘接受我的动作，开始放开自己的冲撞，每一次进入都发力地顶进去，抵到前列腺后又碾着那块肉往深处送，像要把自己嵌如入他的内里。今天是他第一次以被进入的方式接触性，明显不太吃的消这样的力道，三两下后他的歌声中就开始出现空隙，无法克制的粗喘和呻吟声的从中漏出。又过了一会，他的身体开始往后退，右手扯着我左边的袖口，左手攥紧了那几张谱纸，像要把他们捏碎。他还在唱歌，几乎像是不敢停止一样，无论多艰难都要磕磕绊绊地唱完整张谱子，每吐出一个音节都需要休息。我发现这一点，突然有些好奇他会为了那一句话做到哪个境地，于是脱开他拽着我袖子的手，扯散他前胸的衬衫，一边凑近去咬他的乳尖一边以最大的力道撞入他的身体，直直钉在敏感的腺体上。他顿时抖动一下，哆哆嗦嗦地从嘴唇里吐出一串没有旋律的、仓促而含糊到听不清一个字的歌词，双腿抽搐着蹬了两下，挺立的阴茎洒出一股精液。

比预想中要黏稠的分泌物大多粘到我上腹处的衬衫上，剩余的则顺着他的性器缓缓地向下淌。他缺氧般地不断粗喘，我就等待他能逐渐接上气息后再开始动作，逐渐加快自己的顶弄，身体与他挨近。他呻吟着用双手环住我的脖子，因膝盖仍被我卡着而无法从双腿借力，腰肢没有支撑点地跟着我的撞击晃动。他的鼻息温热潮湿，混迹着唾液落在我的颈侧上，鼻腔中细小的呜咽声回荡在我耳畔。

我在射精前从他体内退出，精液撒了一点到他的大腿上。我想伸手帮他擦净，他却突然剧烈地发起抖来，远比之前的任何一次更加严重。我不由担心是刚刚撕裂了他的肠道，刚要俯身检查却被他一把拽住。我抬眼，发现他哭了。

“求……”他的嗓子很哑，或许是刚刚唱地太过勉强。那双装着星星的眼睛望着我，里面有祈求，惧怕，甚至悲伤：“求求您！我不是故意搞砸那个唱段的！我的曲子很好、求求您再考虑一下……！”

他被自己的口水呛到，狠命地开始咳嗽，胸腔一起一伏，里面发出着可怕的轰鸣。我立即扶住他，他却又一次握住我的衣服，抽嗑着断断续续地向我恳求。我一时有些慌乱，又听不太清楚他的话，只能让他靠着我，看着那团暖棉的太阳柔顺地搭在自己身上，随着他的抽泣颤动。

“妈妈生病了……”他平复了好久，突然安静了地向我说。“我真的很需要钱，所以请您……”他吸了吸鼻子，“请您收下我的曲子……我得、我必须治好她……！”

他又哭了一会，眼妆把我的衬衫涂得不成样子。我用大衣裹住他，发现雨已经逐渐转小，彻底停止时，他刚好再次睡着。

我小心翼翼地擦掉他身上挂着的属于我们两人的体液，帮他提好裤子又系上衬衫，又整顿好自己的衣物，从我的裤子口袋里找出五十杜卡托，又从自己大衣的内兜里搜刮出一百五十杜卡托，卷成一卷想塞进青年的裤兜里，将手伸进去时却摸到了另外几张纸。我把它们抽出来，是封拆散开的信：

我亲爱的弟弟：  
我知道你在维也纳的生活如同地狱，  
也知道母亲的过世对你的打击不比对我们的轻缓。  
但请保重自己，沃尔夫冈，坚持住。  
我和父亲，以及萨尔斯堡，将永远是你的归宿。  
—— 挂念你的姐姐，南奈尔

我沉默了一会，将纸钱和信件一同叠好，塞回信封里，放进青年的口袋。又看到他的左手里依然死死攥着不放的乐谱，慢慢分开他的手指，把谱子扯平。上面的字迹已经彻底看不清了，每一个音符都成为一抹青黑色的墨水印，无力地坠在同样模糊的五线谱上。唯一还能够勉强分辨出意思的是谱纸上方的一小行字，我贴近纸张挤着眼睛看了许久，发现它写着沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。我知道那是他的名字。

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。

我又念了一遍，看了看一旁的青年；他睡地很沉，也很狼狈——他的脸上还挂着泪痕，颧骨几乎被化成一团的眼妆覆盖，勉勉强强穿好的裤子上仍残留着几滴精斑，像受伤的动物一样被裹在两件大衣里，蜷缩在巷子的角落。时不时还有些不成调的词语从他嘴里溢出，或许是在讲梦话。或许梦里他的母亲仍然活着，只需要两百杜卡托就大有希望被救回来。

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。

我把那几张乐谱齐了齐，对折几次，放入自己的兜子，最后看了看我的太阳，又看了看逐渐暗沉的天色。这条巷子很深，但离我的酒馆不远，正反都不算危险。

我离开了，走出了小巷，走上大街，对我的星星太阳一并说了再见。


End file.
